yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 067
"Believe in Victory! The Final Shining Draw!" is the sixty-seventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on August 13, 2012. Summary 's strike knocks Yuma to the edge of the Sphere Field.]] Shark awakens in the hospital and looks out the window, seeing the Duel Tower with the Sphere Field atop it. He mutters Yuma's name. Vetrix tells Yuma he has to praise him for once, impressed that he evaded that attack. However, he adds that this is as far as Yuma will get. He asks if the "ZW -" card wasn't his trump card. With that defeated, he'll have no chance of winning. Yuma tells him he won't give up - not until he's delivered the feelings everyone has entrusted him with to Vetrix, at least. Vetrix draws and tells Yuma this is the end for him. He activates the effect that "Number 69: Heraldry God - Coat of Arms" stole from "Number C39: Utopia Ray", detaching an Overlay Unit to increase the ATK of "Coat of Arms" by 500 and decrease the ATK of "Utopia Ray" by 1000. He asks Yuma to allow him to exterminate him using the effect of "Utopia Ray". Vetrix declares "God Rage" as "Coat of Arms" attacks. It fires a beam into a portal, which exits the portal as a purple fireball. Yuma activates his face-down "Half Unbreak", encasing "Utopia Ray" in a bubble, preventing its destruction by battle and halving the Battle Damage. Yuma is pitched against the edge of the Sphere Field by the force of the attack, but survives with 50 Life Points. Tori yells Yuma's name, while Flip says he has only 50 Life Points left. Vetrix calls Yuma troublesome, with Yuma insisting it's not over yet. Vetrix derides him, saying that his persistence reminds of him of Kazuma - and that was an aspect of Kazuma that Vetrix considered to be truly annoying. Yuma angrily yells he won't allow Vetrix to insult his father. .]] Astral urges him to calm down and reveals that he sees the winning formula. Vetrix asks Astral if he thinks they'll win just because "Coat of Arms" is out of Overlay Units. He activates the effect of the "Heraldic Beast Twin-Headed Eagle" in his Graveyard, banishing it to attach two monsters from his Graveyard to "Coat of Arms" as Overlay Units. Two spheres spring from a portal and begin to circle "Coat of Arms". Vetrix says the time has come for them to give up, Sets a card and ends his turn. Bronk remarks it's now 3800 Life Points to 50 and Flip adds that Yuma is no match for that. Caswell wonders if Yuma will really lose and Tori mutters Yuma's name. Vetrix laughs, while Yuma says the situation has really gotten bad now. Appearing bent over in pain, Astral asks Yuma what's wrong, as Yuma's stomach growls. He says he's really hungry and Astral asks how he can think of something like that right now. He remembers Tori giving him some Duel rice. He digs it out and starts eating. Flip wonders what he's doing and Caswell asks if this means he's forfeiting the Duel. Cathy says he couldn't do something like that and Bronk adds that he's not given up yet. Tori urges him on. Vetrix laughs, not expecting that even someone like Yuma would eat during a Duel. Since Yuma and Astral are fused, it's as if Astral is also eating the rice. It's an unfamiliar feeling for Astral, who says he can feel the fighting spirit bursting in his body. Astral comments that this must be what it feels like to be truly alive and says it's fun to stay with Yuma. Yuma tells him they must win, but Astral is still focused on food, saying he'd like to have three bowls of rice next time to feel more alive. Finally, he refocuses and tells Yuma he has the winning formula. " prepares to strike in unison with its equipped cards.]] Yuma and Astral speak in unison, Yuma's hand glowing with power. They tell all the light and power to gather on their right fist and illuminate the path towards hope once more. Yelling "Final Shining Draw!", they draw "ZW - Tornado Bringer". Yuma equips "Utopia Ray" with "Tornado Bringer", causing it to glow green with its new energy. Vetrix is taken aback, calling it "ZEXAL Weapon Twin Sword Style." The ATK of "Utopia Ray" increases by 1300, to 5000, shocking Vetrix. Yuma reveals that the equipped monster cannot be targeted by card effects that destroy cards, adding that the effect of "ZW - Lightning Blade" will prevent Spell and Trap Cards on his field from being destroyed. Therefore, neither the Equip Cards nor "Utopia Ray" can be destroyed by card effects, making the destruction effect of "Coat of Arms" useless. Yuma says that "Utopia Ray" in "Twin Sword Style" could be described as invincible. He orders "Utopia Ray" to attack with "Hope Sword Double Chaos Slash". ".]]The two "ZW -" monsters transform into their monsters forums and stand next to "Utopia Ray". Vetrix activates his face-down "Heraldry Burst", returning both "ZW -" cards to Yuma's hand. Thus, the ATK of "Utopia Ray" falls to its original value of 2500. Vetrix's hand glows with energy as he reveals that at the End Phase, "Heraldry Burst" will inflict 500 damage to Yuma for each card returned to his hand. Vetrix says that with their Battle Phase over, all they can do his end their turn - and lose. Yuma insists he won't give up, but Astral asks what he plans to do. Yuma has no plan, but Astral says he's still right for not giving up. Vetrix asks Astral what he'll do, who again says he already has the winning formula. " is created.]] Together, Yuma and Astral declare they are activating "ZEXAL Catapult". This lets them Special Summon a "ZW -" monster from their hand. They Special Summon "Lightning Blade" in Attack Position, who is launched from the catapult back to the field. Vetrix asks if they've forgotten the effect of "Coat of Arms", which immediately negates the effects of "Lightning Blade" and allows "Coat of Arms" to use them itself. Unphased, they declare they are activating the effect of the "Amarylease" in their Graveyard, banishing it to allow them to Tribute Summon once this turn with one less Tribute than would usually be required. They Summon "Tornado Bringer" with no Tributes, whose effects are drained by "Coat of Arms". Bronk thinks they've failed - Yuma already had no chance of winning. Flip says it's over and Tori mutters Yuma's name again. Vetrix says they are just struggling futilely now. Astral points out that the Levels of "Lightning Blade" and "Tornado Bringer" are both 5. Yuma adds that the conditions are met and Vetrix realizes they plan to overlay the "ZW -" monsters. They overlay them to Xyz Summon "ZW - Leo Arms" in Attack Position. "Utopia Ray" attaches the armor of "Lion Arms" over its own armor, as Yuma reveals he can equip it to increase the ATK of "Utopia Ray" by 3000, adding that that effect cannot be negated. They chant "The raging impact from warrior's golden armor will shake the ground, the blitz of lightning, please inject the force of God-slayer to the warrior! Beast-Armor Fusion, Lion King Hope Ray!!!" Vetrix asks if they've forgotten their Battle Phase is already over. Yuma says that "Lion Arms" will let "Utopia Ray" attack in Main Phase 2. Vetrix insists that's impossible, with Yuma saying that this it the ultimate "ZW -" monster. ".]] Vetrix chides them, saying that as the weapons were overlaid, they lost their original effects. Therefore, the effect of "Coat of Arms" can affect "Utopia Ray" again. Vetrix detaches an Overlay Unit and "Coat of Arms" changes form again as it prepares to destroy any card on the field. Vetrix targets "Utopia Ray" with "God Shatter". Yuma reveals the final effect of "Lion Arms" - once per turn, he can negate the effect of his opponent's monster and halve that monster's ATK. "Utopia Ray" cleaves the tail of "Coat of Arms" off and its ATK falls to 1550. Vetrix again yells this is impossible and Yuma and Astral order "Utopia Ray" to attack with "Hope Sword Triple Chaos Slash". "Coat of Arms" is destroyed in a massive explosion as Vetrix is pitched to the ground screaming, his Life Points falling from 3800 to 0. Tears in her eyes, Tori leaps to her feet and yells that Yuma did it. Bronk and Cathy both cheer as well, while Flip and Caswell say that "Zexalura" did a great job. s".]]Mr. Heartland mutters Yuma's name. Realizing where he is, he announces the winner of the first World Duel Carnival as Yuma Tsukumo. Dr. Faker muses that Byron lost, but it didn't matter who won - he'll recover the "Numbers" here and now. Electricity pulses around the Sphere Field, hitting both players. "Numbers" fly from the chests of both Yuma and Vetrix and are absorbed into the Sphere Field's core. Vetrix's crest glows in his eye, but it vanishes as he screams in pain. Electricity spreads to the whole Duel Tower, which begins to crumble before an explosion wracks the base of it. The crowd streams from Duel Tower Stadium in a panic. Tori yells Yuma's name, while Shark exits the hospital as he sees the tower base explode, also saying Yuma's name. ".]] Faker laughs, saying that Byron's power is no threat after the "Numbers" are gone. Vetrix is pitched to the edge of the Sphere Field before the core begins to blow him towards it. Faker yells "Disappear, Byron!" Yuma flies towards Vetrix and grabs his hand, materializing "ZW - Lightning Blade" in his other hand. Driving the blade through the edge of the Sphere Field, he enables both of them to hang on. Vetrix remembers Kazuma saving him in a similiar fashion years ago. Yuma asks what on earth is going on. Vetrix tells him that the Sphere Field is dedicated to collect the "Numbers". Now every "Number" that appeared in the World Duel Carnival was gathered in the finals. Faker would not pass up that opportunity. Yuma asks if it was a trap then and Vetrix confirms it, saying Faker let them Duel here and waiting until the power of the "Numbers" expanded. The grip the sword has begins to break a bit. Vetrix urges Yuma to let go of him - the Sphere Field has classified him as an "unwanted object". If Yuma does not let go, both of them will fall. Yuma refuses and Vetrix is confused as to why he would save him. Yuma insists he's already explained it - anyone that Duels him is his friend. Yuma says he does not understand complicated things, but insists that Vetrix can gain friends and bonds through Dueling as well. Vetrix tells him he finally understands why Yuma wouldn't give up and calls Yuma's Dueling already beyond his own power of revenge. Still, Vetrix says he cannot live as Yuma and Kazuma do. confronts Yuma and Astral.]] Vetrix continues that he can't let Faker have his way and that he will release the souls he has captured. Blue light streams from Vetrix, which exits the Sphere Field and hits Heartland Tower. Kite and Hart awaken. Vetrix tells both Yuma and Astral "good-bye" before releasing his hand. As he falls towards the Sphere Field's core, Vetrix opens his other palm. Three orbs of light of three different colors sit in it - yellow, red and blue. Remembering his family, he vows never again to forget and asks for forgiveness. The three orbs fly off and Vetrix descends into the core. Yuma yells Vetrix's name and elsewhere, Quinton, Trey and Quattro awaken. The Sphere Field flies off the Duel Tower and hits the top of Heartland Tower. Shark begins running towards it. Inside the Sphere Field, Faker finally appears, laughing. He tells Yuma and Astral it is time for the final cleaning - the elimination of the Astral World. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Vetrix Turn 7: Vetrix Vetrix activates the effect of "Number C39: Utopia Ray" absorbed by "Number 69: Heraldry God - Coat of Arms", detaching an Overlay Unit to increase the ATK of "Coat of Arms" by 500 and decrease the ATK of "Utopia Ray" by 1000, both until the End Phase ("Coat of Arms" 3100 → 3600, "Utopia Ray" 3700 → 2700). "Coat of Arms" attacks "Utopia Ray", but Yuma activates his face-down "Half Unbreak", halving the Battle Damage and preventing the destruction of "Utopia Ray" by battle this turn (Yuma 500 → 50). Vetrix activates the effect of the "Heraldic Beast Twin-Headed Eagle" in his Graveyard, banishing it to attach two monsters from his Graveyard to "Coat of Arms" as Overlay Units. Vetrix Sets a card. Turn 8: Yuma Yuma performs a Final Shining Draw, drawing "ZW - Tornado Bringer". He uses its effect to equip it to "Utopia Ray", increasing its ATK by 1300 (3700 → 5000). Its effect prevents "Utopia Ray" from being targeted by effects that destroy cards, while the effect of "ZW - Lightning Blade" will prevent Spell and Trap Cards from being targeted by effects that destroy cards. "Utopia Ray" attacks "Coat of Arms", but Vetrix activates his face-down "Heraldry Burst", returning all cards in Yuma's Spell & Trap Card Zone to his hand ("Utopia Ray" 5000 → 2500). At the End Phase, Yuma will take 500 damage per returned card. Yuma activates "ZEXAL Catapult", letting him Special Summon a "ZW -" monster from his hand. He Special Summons "Lightning Blade" (1200/2000) in Attack Position. The effect of "Coat of Arms" activates, negating the effects of "Lightning Blade" and giving them to "Coat of Arms". Yuma activates the effect of the "Amarylease" in his Graveyard, banishing it to allow him to Tribute Summon a monster with one less Tribute this turn. He Normal Summons the Level 5 "Tornado Bringer" with no Tributes (1300/1800) in Attack Position. The effect of "Coat of Arms" activates, negating the effects of "Tornado Bringer" and giving them to "Coat of Arms". Yuma overlays his two Level 5 "ZW -" monsters to Xyz Summon "ZW - Leo Arms" (3000/1200) in Attack Position. Yuma activates its effect, equipping it to "Utopia Ray" and increasing its ATK by 3000 (2500 → 5500). The effect of "Lion Arms" allows "Utopia Ray" to attack once during Main Phase 2. "Utopia Ray" attacks, but Vetrix activates the effect of "Coat of Arms", detaching an Overlay Unit to destroy "Utopia Ray". Yuma activates the effect of "Lion Arms", negating the effects of "Coat of Arms" and halving its ATK (3100 → 1550). The attack continues and "Coat of Arms" is destroyed (Vetrix 3800 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Differences from the preview * In this episode's preview, the souls that Vetrix releases are colored pink. In the episode proper, they are blue. The preview also featured pink light that engulfed Yuma, which was changed to yellow when the episode aired.